


Already Perfect

by S0S0



Series: Of Tigers and Bunnies [3]
Category: Tiger & Bunny
Genre: Childfree, Family, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-04-20
Updated: 2019-04-20
Packaged: 2020-01-20 18:09:54
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 550
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18530392
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/S0S0/pseuds/S0S0
Summary: If there’s one thing Barnaby actively avoids in interviews, it's the subject of children in his future besides Kaede.





	Already Perfect

If there’s one thing Barnaby actively avoids in interviews, it's the subject of children in his future, at least any other besides Kaede. It’s mainly because a lot of people wouldn’t understand or it would possibly tarnish his affiliations with the orphanage. He wouldn’t want to have to explain either while at the same time starting rumours about leaving Kotetsu  _ because  _ of his daughter. 

See, he’s childfree.

Obviously a selfish, child hating monster.

He’s never really felt like his life wouldn’t be complete without a child. Even then, the prospect of having to care for an infant was not only something he severely averted to but somewhat terrifying. Although the toddler stage maybe isn’t as terrible (like he’d know whether or not it was), it’s still something he’s very much against. His lifestyle and job, that he loves, isn’t something a child fits into anyway. 

He’ll admit, this may be confusing to some people. Everyone likes to think that the orphan is the one who’ll make sure that no other child goes through what they went through because it’s the least he could do. And surely the guy who visits the orphans, bonds with them, and showers them in presents would love to open his home for one, maybe three if he wasn’t  _ too  _ selfish, right? He must  _ love  _ children.

This notion is purely asinine, in his opinion. He doesn’t owe anyone anything, and if he were to be honest, he’s not sure how great he’d be at parenting. Not only does he not  _ love  _ children (he’s never had anything close to baby-fever), but he wouldn’t want his lifestyle and general lack of parental instinct to negatively impact an innocent life. That’d be incredibly unfair. Rather, he’d let an orphan go to a family that’s able to provide them with everything they need. And by that stretch of logic, that’s the  _ least  _ selfish thing he could do. 

Kotetsu and Kaede are completely different animals here. He doesn’t mind Kaede because she’s definitely old and mature enough. She’s actually so mature and witty that sometimes he forgets how old she is, which are  _ very  _ brief moments. Surprisingly, she’s very independent, but when it comes to all the fatherly ways of reigning her back in in the kid zone or even just being “fatherly” in general, he looks to Kotetsu for that. 

Who, admittedly, he looks at a lot when it comes to kids. As irresponsible and immature as he is, Kotetsu has always been so amazing with children. The several times the older man has tagged along to the orphanage, he breathed life into activities or just hanging out with the little ones, even storytime (which the blonde once thought he had gotten better at, but now isn’t so sure anymore). Barnaby wishes he could just do... _ that,  _ but he finds it so hard. He knows he’ll have to ask  _ how  _ his partner does it sooner or later, but for now, he’ll try to figure it out himself. 

But, does any of this mean that he’ll change his mind? 

_ Hell no.  _

He’s  _ happy.  _ He’s perfectly satisfied with his family of three (plus two if counting his in-laws and plus six if he  _ had  _ to include the other heroes). This is his perfect situation and he wouldn’t change it for the world. 

**Author's Note:**

> shh shh
> 
> don't argue 
> 
> this makes so much sense and you know it
> 
> and you also know that thinking about your ships and otps without kids is soooooo much more fuuuuun
> 
> admit it bby


End file.
